I Think I Love You
by Ree
Summary: Some Daiken/Kensuke cuteness, YAOI. PG for one cuss word...songfic, prelude to story.


If you don't like yaoi, don't read. This is just some Daiken cuteness. Maybe I'll write another for Valentine's Day. I'm not sure yet. Whatever inspires me.

I don't own Digimon. So don't sue me. You won't get anything but a bunch of CDs, and taking them would be hell. I'm nothing without music.

I Think I Love You

Daisuke Motomiya tossed in turned in his deep slumber. Visions of indigo danced in his head, putting a smile on his face as he slept. His best friend Ken Ichijouji's face flashed in his head, then permanently attached itself in his mind. He and Ken were playing soccer in a field near Odaiba High against the Kyoto team. 

_"Pass the ball, Dais!" Ken called, and Daisuke effortlessly kicked the ball to his teammate. Known for his speed, Ken "The Rocket" ran toward the goal and drove the ball in._

_"And the Odaiba Tigers defeat the Kyoto Dragons, 11 to 10!" the announcer's voice echoed and the fans in the bleachers cheered. _

_"Great game, Ken," Dai grinned, throwing an arm around Ken's shoulders. "You haven't ever played that well."_

_"Same to you, Suke. You're one amazing player." The teens grabbed their equipment and started to make their way off the field, but Ken tripped, accidentally pulling Daisuke down with him. Just as their lips began to meet, Daisuke's heart began to pound faster, and faster…_

And then Daisuke woke up, his heart still pounding. _I do not love Ken. I do not love Ken._ He repeated the mantra in his head but wasn't really sure if it was true or not. Just as he began to calm down and start to feel sleepy again, a voice inside him screamed, _You love Ken!_

Daisuke shot up in bed, his pillow still in his hands, and before he could help himself, he heard his voice shout, "I think I love you!" He clasped his hands over his mouth, laid back down, and forced himself back to sleep.

_I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_When all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane, _

_I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed,_

_Screaming out the words I dread –_

_I think I love you!_

When Daisuke awoke again, a few hours later, there was a nagging feeling in his stomach, and he didn't know what to make of it, how to accept it, or deal with it. _You love Ken,_ the voice taunted. 

"No I don't," he whispered, and then sighed. "Okay, so…maybe, just _maybe_ I do. But I'm seriously crazy if I'm talking to a voice in my head." _Maybe if I ignore you, you'll go away,_ he thought to himself. _Yeah, that's it. If I just don't think about loving, no, **liking** Ken, then no one will know and I won't have to worry about it._

Daisuke managed to avoid Ken in the morning as he walked to school. He didn't see him before his first hour class, or at lunch, and he sighed in relief for being so smooth. Now it was fifth hour, with only one more class to go after this one.

But as he sat in his fifth hour class, which was conveniently a study hall, earlier than he usually was, he felt the feeling in his stomach grow and his heart started pounding again. _Ken's in this class too._ He swallowed. _Oh crap._ His stomach fluttered as Ken walked in, grinned, and sat at the seat beside him. He turned to face the board, not able to look Ken in the eye. 

"Dais? Are you okay? Suke-chan?" Ken placed a worried hand on his shoulder. "You look sick. Dai, tell me what's wrong." When he got no answer, he hopped over the desk and grabbed Daisuke's hand to get his attention. "Davis," he said, resorting to Daisuke's hated nickname. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Daisuke swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face his best friend of four years. His face was a deathly pale, and his eyes were wide and vulnerable. Before he knew what he was saying, he spoke five words. "I think I love you." 

And as Ken's eyes widened as well, Daisuke got up, grabbed his messenger bag, and ran out of the class, feeling worthless and like he was going to throw up at any moment. 

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself_

_And never talk about it_

_And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into the room?_

_I think I love you!_

Daisuke splashed the cold water on his face in the boy's bathroom. He'd been hiding out in a stall the whole hour, crying softly. After declaring his thoughts to Ken and running out of the classroom, he hadn't had the guts to go back. But the hour was almost over, and he couldn't skip his next class as well. 

_Why am I so afraid of loving Ken? It's not like he'd hate me or anything; I know for a fact that he doesn't like girls. So he isn't repulsed by the idea, and it seemed like his shock was more happiness and disappointment. So why am I so stupid? Why'd I run off, just to come crying in the bathroom like some little kid?_

He looked at his 16-year-old reflection in the mirror and sighed. _I'm not the same little kid I used to be. Why do things always keep screwing up? I really do love Ken, but why am I running away and denying it and stuff. Sure, when in doubt, deny, deny, deny, but still…I don't think that I don't love Ken. I'm pretty sure I do. And that dream…I almost kissed him in my dream. I've wanted to kiss him before when I was awake._ He glanced at his watch and sighed. _Two minutes till sixth hour. I'd better get going. Avoiding Ken is harder than I ever thought it would be. It makes me kind of wish he was still in Tamachi._ He mentally smacked himself. _Dumbass. That's a stupid thing to wish of your best friend._

He picked his bag and pulled it over his shoulder _One more hour, and then freedom. You can do this, Daisuke._ He stood up straighter, sighed, and walked out of the bathroom.

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say, that I've never felt this way –_

_Yeah!_

The final bell of the day rang, and Daisuke was out of his Art class and at his locker before he even remembered getting out of his desk. He grabbed the necessary books and shoved them in his bag, then turned around, ready to leave, only to find the worried face of Ken Ichijouji behind him.

"Dais-chan, um…about that in fifth period, look, it never happened, okay? I know you probably just said the wrong thing, so I won't tell anybody about it. Don't worry, you can trust me. I know you still like Hikari, and even though I got my hopes up, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you into saying something that you didn't mean. So it's okay, don't sweat it." Ken's smile was obviously faked, and Daisuke could see a hurt within Ken's violet eyes. "I know you've been avoiding me all day, and it's okay, Dai. I understand." He turned to walk away, the fake smile still plastered on his face, but Daisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ken, I didn't say the wrong thing. I just was…afraid of everything. I still am. But Ken don't worry about it. I really do like you. I have for a while. It's just…the whole love thing scares me. After all that with Hika and everything, I kinda have a right to fear love, wouldn't you say?" He paused. "I really think I love you Ken. And…I want to be with you. If you like some other guy or something, or just don't love me, then **I** understand, and _I'll_ go away and leave you alone. Just say the word. But I'm not going to leave just yet, you know? I want you to at least tell me how you feel and all that." He sighed. "This is all so confusing."

_Believe me, you really don't have to worry_

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say, "Hey go away," I will but I think better still_

_I better stick around and love you till you think I have a case_

_Let me ask you to your face, "Do you think you love me?"_

_I think I love you!_

A bit taken aback, Ken stuttered. "Dais…truth be told, I liked you when I was twelve. You trusted me and cared when no one else would. You showed me what friendship was, what life was. You taught me how to live and you brought me back to life. After the Digital World fighting was mostly over, I felt like a part of me was missing because I thought we'd never be friends again. But we still are. I never said anything about my liking you because you were so into Hikari, because I figured you would think I was some sick homo. But you don't."

Daisuke's mind was having a war with itself and his heart. _He said liked. That means he doesn't now! Ken doesn't like me. Dammit, dammit, dammit._

"I don't know how I feel for you, Dais-chan. I'm just as afraid of love as you are, but for completely different reasons. So I can't say that I think I love you, when in all reality I have no idea what love is." He stared down at his feet, somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry, Dais."

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_That I've never felt this way, yeah!_

"Don't be sorry!" Daisuke's mouth was working faster than his brain today. "I don't know what love is either, Ken. I don't know what these feelings are, or how to handle them. I don't know where I've been or where I'm going. I have no clue what to do or how to feel, how to act or how to think. All I know is that I want to be with you, and that I have the slightest feeling that this may be love. That this might be what everyone spends their lives searching for. 

"I feel like this could be what I've been waiting for, what we've been waiting for. Maybe we're lucky, and we'll find love in each other that can last all our lives. But we'll never know if we don't give it a try. So what do you say, Ken?"

_I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about._

_I've got so much to think about, YEAH!_

"I…I don't know, Daisuke." Ken's face was a mixture of confusion and fear. "What if this ruins our friendship?"

"It won't! Trust me, Ken. Everything's going to be all right. I don't think anything will go wrong. This could very well be love, Ken. Don't you want to find out? If nothing else, we should at least try. The worst that could happen is that this wouldn't be love. And I seriously doubt that. So what do you say, Ken? Do you want to try or not?"

_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_Do you think you love me?_

Ken slowly smiled, as if something was dawning on him. "I've liked you secretly for four years, and now you're saying that you possibly love me. I feel like this is a dream, like it isn't real…I bet this _is_ a dream. It's happened so many times before, and the dream always ends right as I'm about to agree. So I'm going to say yes and see if I wake up. Yes, Dais-chan, I think I love you too. And I want to be with you." And he blinked, as if he expected to wake up from a dream at that very moment.

_I think I love you…_

_I think I love you…_

Daisuke smiled and leaned towards Ken, slowly kissing him. The kiss grew deeper, and then he pulled away. "Did the dream-me do _that_?" Ken's eyes widened.

"This is…real. You really do feel this way." 

"Of course I do. Otherwise none of this would have happened. So, since we're now officially a couple, want to go out to get a burger, or play a game of soccer? Or perhaps flaunt our relationship to the other Chosen?"

"I don't care, Dais-chan. Just as long as I'm with you."

_I think I love you…_

So…good or not? I love this song. It's by Less Than Jake, and it's called "I Think I Love You." I was feeling in the mood for some Daiken/Kensuke sweetness, so I just **had** to write this. Well…till the next story.

-Indigo


End file.
